


every scooby needs a shaggy

by pipermclean



Series: Coney Island Cuties [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amusement Parks, Frank hates Scooby Doo, Leo is an idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermclean/pseuds/pipermclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is pretty convinced that he's in love with the biggest idiot in the world, and it'll take a lot of reasoning to change his mind on that (or that one story where Frank just can't seem to get rid of his darn Scooby Doo plush).</p>
            </blockquote>





	every scooby needs a shaggy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am what the hell was i thinking ??? i only got 5 hours of sleep last night for this crap fic please read it and say its good ok or else i only got 5 hours of sleep in vain
> 
> [edit: i changed the title + summary a little bit because i wasn't satisfied w/ the first one oops]

"So, Beast Boy—you're gonna win me a prize, right?"  
  
Carrying a zooful of stuffed animals under one arm and a giant Scooby Doo under his other, Frank turned to Leo with a smirk.  People rushed past them on either side as cheery pop music played overhead, and the smell of fried food wafted up into the air with the breeze that blew in from the harbor.  "What makes you think none of these are for you?"  
  
Leo rolled his eyes. "You hit up literally every side game on this end of the lot and you didn't offer me a single prize.  That's bad manners, Zhang.  Didn't your momma teach you better?"  
  
"If you wanted one," said Frank as he turned the corner by a corn dog stand, pulling Leo along with him by the hand, "Then you could have just said so.  Or you could always take Scooby over here."  He gave the said plush a shake for emphasis.  Scooby's ears flapped up and down before settling back down over his face.  
  
Leo frowned, unappeased as Frank watched his hand idly play with a loose thread on his t-shirt.  "Nuh uh, you gotta win me one.  Like, genuinely, intentionally win me one—understand?  Leo Valdez doesn't do second rate gifts."  
  
Frank clicked his tongue in acknowledgement as he steered them through the crowd.  "I'm sure you don't."  
  
"I'm being serious! For someone with gift-giving skills as badass as mine, you think I'd just settle for a box of candy and a bouquet?"  Leo made a face as they kept walking, and Frank couldn't help but roll his eyes at his reaction.  "Babe, I'm _so_ much more expensive than that.  Like, brand-spanking-new motorcycle expensive.  I don't deserve some shitty Scooby Doo toy full of Styrofoam balls."  
  
Frank gasped, putting his hands over Scooby's ears, which was pretty hard considering the amount of stuff he was carrying.  _Gods,_ this was getting hard—Leo should really, really carry his own weight right now.  "Shh.  You'll hurt his feelings."  
  
"Wow, Frank.  You have a lot less balls than Scooby."  
  
He made the face that he was pretty sure Leo called his 'bulldog scowl'.  "Shut up."  
  
As the two of them were exchanging harmless banter, Frank had been scouting out a suitable game for him to win a prize that would shut his talkative boyfriend up—which proved to be a lot harder than he thought it would be.  As he skimmed over the prizes lining the game booths, he mentally tried to find the perfect prize (stuffed monkeys? No. Cotton candy? Double no. Why didn't carnies give out wrenches and motorcycles for prizes?).  As the sun continued to set across the New York harbor, Frank was starting to lose all hope of going home with anything besides a handful of unwanted, stuffed pets and a Scooby Doo plushie that honestly looked more like Scrappy Doo than anything.  
  
Until he stumbled across a booth at the very back of the fair.  
  
He immediately knew that he had found what he was looking for when Leo stopped in his tracks, his mouth fell open, and he said, "Oh my God," as if the Big Guy were actually standing there himself.  Frank followed his gaze to a quaint-looking fish bowl game, and immediately his heart sank.  Amidst a crowd of stuffed elephants, a unicorn, and a nerf gun knockoff was a giant plush dick.  
  
Frank turned to Leo at the speed of light.  "I'm _not_ winning you a penis."  
  
Leo looked hurt.  "But—"  
  
"I am _not._ I refuse to.  You can pick literally anything else but that."  
  
"But— _Fraaaank..."_  
  
"Oh my gods, no!"  
  
_"Fraaank!"_  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Realizing that he wasn't getting his way, Leo scowled, and Frank let out a sigh of relief at not having to carry something that inappropriate and embarrassing all the way back to the parking lot.  But then—to his complete surprise—Leo pushed past him, dug down deep into the pockets of his cargo shorts, and slammed a dollar and some change onto the counter of the booth.  
  
Frank gaped.  The guy at the booth looked unimpressed.  
  
The carnie guy handed Leo three plain white ping pong balls and took the cash.  He routinely sifted through the quarters and dimes with dull, examining eyes that peered through frizzy red bangs.  "So you gotta, like, stand five feet away from the booth on that red line over there and try to get one of those balls into a tank with the fish in it.  Three tries, dude.  Got it?"  
  
"Um," Leo glanced over the worker's shoulder, where at least twenty fish tanks sat on a wide table.  Colorful fake fish bobbed in the water, moving with the vibrations from the rollercoaster with the screaming kids next door.  "Got it."  
  
Leo palmed a ping pong ball and Frank stood next to him, still in shock.  "I can't believe you're doing this." He hissed under his breath.  Leo gave him a half smile as he tossed the first ball up and down in his hand.  
  
He turned to him with a smirk that was so annoying that Frank wanted to smack it off his face.  "What?  You said you wouldn't win it for me."  
  
"You can't win it for yourself!"  
  
"You're right.  Which is why I'm winning it for _you,_ Beast Boy.  You like dicks, Zhang?  Oh—nevermind.  I forgot.  You _definitely_ do."  
  
Leo smiled a twisted grin as Frank's face went red hot.  Did carnie guy hear any of this?  Hopefully not.  Frank wouldn't be able to live with himself if anyone else heard what was probably the most embarrassing conversation he'd ever had in his life.  
  
Welp.  It was definitely time to give up.  "You know what—I think I'm done trying to negotiate with you today.  Win your stupid prize.  I hope you know the only way you're getting a prize that big from this game is if you get all three ping pong balls into the fish bowls with fish in—"  
  
Leo tossed the first ball.  It bounced off the rim of an empty fish bowl and plopped into one with a plastic blue fish floating at the top.  
  
"—Holy shit."  
  
Leo smirked for what wasn't the first time that evening.  "I think I can do that."  
  
Frank couldn't believe his eyes.  Tossing the second ball up and down in his hand, Leo muttered something under his breath—Holy Neptune, was that a _prayer?_ —and he let the ball fly.  It landed straight into another bowl with a fish inside, a plastic red one this time.  Leo smiled in satisfaction and Frank just gaped.  It was really all he was able to do anymore.  
  
_I can’t believe this,_ he thought.  He was the praetor of New Rome for gods' sakes, and he couldn't make a shot this good.  A lot of the prizes he had scored previously that night were consolation gifts (this amusement park proved to be pretty generous when it came to prize value).  He had won a couple of games, but all he had to show for them was an oversized Scooby Doo from the basketball toss and a pink unicorn from the mini shooting range, which was right up his alley.  He hadn't done or seen anything like this all night long.  
  
Leo held the last ball in his hand, eyeing a fish bowl with an unsuspecting yellow fish as he tossed the ping poll ball up and down in his million-dollar arm.  He threw it, and it went up, up—and just as Frank had feared, sailed into the bowl, making the water splash out onto the table and Frank feel a pang of defeat.  Leo let out a victory cry of "Hells yeah!" and the carnie guy just watched, still unfazed by the epic display that had just occurred in front of him.  
  
He fished the ping pong balls out of the fish bowls with a less than pleased look.  "You want a big prize or a bunch of little prize—"  
  
"The dick," Leo said immediately, and then his smile fell as he realized how that must have sounded.  "Uh—I honestly don't know how I can put that any other way.  Sorry.  Can I just—?"  
  
"...Yeah."  The worker very awkwardly unhooked the stuffed penis from the wall and handed it to Leo.  "Have a nice day."  
  
A very giddy and excited Leo made his way over to Frank, where he stood waiting with his arms crossed as Leo beamed. While Leo made his exchange with the carnie, Frank had dropped all the stuffed toys in his arms onto a bench, and _wow_ did he feel good. He had managed to give two of them away to passerbys, and he had like, what? Six more to give away?  He could totally get rid of all of them in one night, he was sure of it.  
  
"You should have more faith in me, Zhang," Leo mock scolded as Frank rolled his eyes, annoyed at having to hear Leo rub his victory in his face.  Frank passed an octopus off to a little girl with her mother and the two of them started walking again, his arms slightly less full of stuffed animals now.  
  
"I _do_ have faith in you.  Just not when it comes to winning giant, stuffed appendages."  
  
Leo snorted, and they kept walking.  Frank tried to ignore the odd looks they got, but failed.  Leo seemed totally oblivious to everything that was going on around them, and honestly, Frank couldn't help but smile at that.  Leave it to Valdez to get lost in his own accomplishments.  
  
"Okay, but I've honestly been thinking—what kind of amusement park gives out such inappropriate prizes?  I mean, I could understand a bra or something, but a giant stuffed dick?  What were they thinking?  Are they even aware that ninety percent of the people who come here are children?"  
  
At this, Leo just snorted again, brushing a lock of dark curls out of his eyes in the cute way he always did.  The soft orange and violet-hued sunset reflected off of his chocolate brown eyes like mirrors, and the murky harbor water glittered purple and gold.  The two of them kept walking as the moon peered down at them across from silky orange clouds, and Frank somehow managed to get rid of most of his winnings by the time they reached the parking lot.  When they got to his car, Leo stuffed the penis in the backseat along with Frank's last stuffed toy.  It was just them, the dick, and Scooby now.  
  
Frank fumbled with his car keys as Leo stood next to him, hugging his arms as if he were cold, which was pretty much impossible, for him at least.  Frank had just opened the car door and was about to slide into the driver's seat when Leo grabbed a fistful of his camo shirt, softly tugged him down, and the distance between them was closed when their mouths met in a kiss.  
  
Leo was never a bad kisser; it wasn't like Frank had much experience either, so he wasn't really one to judge.  He really, really liked how confident the smaller boy kissed, and the way he softly nipped at his bottom lip before his tongue met his.  He liked the way he kind of sighed into it, and how his wiry hands flattened against his chest as he tried to move even closer even though their bodies were already flushed together.  Yeah, Frank was definitely okay with this.  
  
When Leo pulled away, it was suddenly ten degrees hotter outside.  Frank licked his lips subconsciously, and he couldn't help but mull over how hot his mouth was—Leo had nearly burned him with his tongue.  
  
Leo looked down at the searing pavement, and then into Frank's eyes, and then down at Frank's chest.  "Sorry about the dick."  
  
"Oh...yeah.  It's..."  Frank's gaze flitted between his boyfriend and the backseat window of his car. "It's fine."  
  
"You think amusement parks do returns?"  
  
Frank chuckled.  "Probably not.  I'll just keep it as a token of your love for me."  
  
"...Do I get to keep Scooby Doo?"  
  
 "Sure.  I won't miss him."  
  
And so, with a quick and final kiss, the two of them headed home as a fireworks display hosted by the amusement park shook the firmament of the skies above, bathing the entire district in gold and orange plumes of light and keeping Leo awake on the drive back to camp.  Frank watched the spectacle with awe-filled eyes as they drove in the opposite direction, and he couldn't help but smile one last time at what he saw in the reflection—Scooby and Leo's plush dick, crowded close together in the backseat of his Acura as if they were the best of friends.


End file.
